


angels in outfields

by oldpapertowns



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Third Person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldpapertowns/pseuds/oldpapertowns
Summary: Gerard had been wandering around for a while, nobody else to be seen on the clouds when he sees somebody in the distance. They’re sitting on the edge of a cloud, legs hanging off and kicking.ORi had an idea for a fic, wrote it down, forgot about it for like half a year, came back, finished it
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	angels in outfields

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'king of the clouds' by panic! at the disco

Gerard had been wandering around for a while, nobody else to be seen on the clouds when he sees somebody in the distance. They’re sitting on the edge of a cloud, legs hanging off and kicking.

When he gets close enough, Gerard calls out, “Aren’t you going to fall off?”

The dude jumps, and Gerard’s scared for a second that his calling out just caused a death (would it count as a death if they were already dead?), but the guy’s scrambling to his feet so he tucks away the thought.

“I won’t fall off,” he says confidently. “They sorta can’t let me.”

“Who?” Gerard asks.

The guy waves his hand and gestures above his head. “Them. The higher powers. Whatever.”

“And why not?” Gerard asks, preparing to back away if the dude’s just a bit of a nutcase who thinks that all souls would be so important that they wouldn’t be able to disappear. Would they? Gerard tucks away this thought as well.

“I’m the grim reaper,” the guy says, beaming and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Gerard frowns and waves a hand towards the guy. “No fucking way are you the grim reaper, dude, you’re fucking tiny.” He gives the guy a once over and narrows his eyes. “Prove it.”

The guy raises an impossibly perfect eyebrow. “Challenge accepted.” In the blink of an eye, there’s mist all around Gerard, and he looks down, frowning. He looks back up and stifles a shriek. The dude has transformed into a imposing figure, standing at around nine feet tall. There’s a scythe in his hand, blade curving down gracefully and ending in a wickedly sharp point. There’s something terrifying about him, and Gerard has to fight to keep his knees from buckling.

Then the guy is back to being himself, looking exactly the same as before but with a shit-eating grin on his face. He sticks out an - extremely tattooed - hand. “M’name’s Frank.”

Gerard blinks and sticks his hand out on autopilot. The guy - Frank - has a firm grip, a nice handshake. _His hand’s warm,_ Gerard notices absentmindedly. “And you’re the grim reaper.”

Frank tilts his head, letting go of Gerard’s hand. “Yes. I’m the grim reaper.” The grin is still on his face, and Gerard is starting to worry for the dude’s cheeks. Do they never start hurting? “I tend to appear in my human form, since my other form freaks everyone out, as you so astutely displayed.”

Gerard flushes, and Frank honest-to-god giggles. Then an actually coherent thought that he would be able to voice comes into Gerard’s head. “Do you- do you actually personally escort every single soul to here? ‘Cause I sure as hell never saw you. I think I would’ve remembered that.”

He regrets the last sentence as soon as it’s out of his mouth, but Frank just laughs. “Nah. I just oversee things, make sure that the souls don’t get lost.” He rakes his gaze over Gerard suggestively, lips curving up into a small smile. “Would’ve remembered you too.”

Gerard flushes again, a smile creeping over his face as he looks down at the ground.

He jumps when Frank brushes a piece of Gerard’s hair behind his ear. “I gotta go help some poor lost soul, but I wanna see you again later. Would that be okay?”

Gerard blinks, caught on Frank’s tattoos for a second before he jolts back to the present. “I- yeah! Yeah, that would be okay. More than okay.” He beams at Frank. “I’d like to see you again.”

Frank grins too, then narrows his eyes at Gerard. “One thing, though. You never told me your name.”

“Oh! Gerard. It’s Gerard.” Gerard stutters out.

“Gerard,” Frank repeats, managing to make Gerard’s name sound not-boring. He smiles brightly up at Gerard. “It’s nice to meet you, but I really have to fish out a soul from a soul soup. Not sure how it managed to get there, but it did.”

Frank presses a kiss to Gerard’s cheek, and when Gerard looks at him, he’s floating 3 inches off the ground, a grin on his face.

“Did you float just so you could do that?” Gerard asks.

Frank giggles. “Maybe. I’ll see you later, Gee.” He kisses Gerard’s knuckles, and he’s gone, only a faint stirring of mist showing that he’d been there.

Gerard stands there, a grin on his face and hand cradled to his chest, then sits on the edge of the cloud where he’d first seen Frank. He can wait; he has all the time in this world.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to drop a kudos, comment, and/or check out my other works
> 
> stay safe, stay sane, remember to hydrate! <3


End file.
